


0004 Say

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Un cumpleaños de John Watson.





	0004 Say

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que no agrego pareja ni categoria a un escrito, no al menos en el formulario de publicación, y es porque es solo un texto donde no hay nada de nada...solo un poco de Drama con estos dos sujetos.  
> Disfrutenlo(?)

La fría mañana en la calle Baker de un ocho de septiembre Sherlock estaba en su sofá su mirada perdida en el vidrio de la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la cocina; ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a la Señora Hudson cuando dejo la bandeja con dos tazas de Té en la mesa donde Sherlock siempre solía tener su microscopio y sus tubos de ensayo.

Sherlock estaba perdido, casi nunca le pasaba eso, su mente siempre estaba clara y siempre sabia lo que quería y decía lo que pensaba sin importar las reacciones de otros.

 

Esa mañana se despertó pensando en que regalarle a John Watson, su compañero de departamento. Una tontería, sabia que era una estupidez, de los dos años en que lo conoce nunca le ha regalado nada.  
Este será el año indicado.  No sabia si comprar aquella corbata que el doctor le había dicho que había visto con descuento en la tienda de ropa o comprarle ese libro de su autor favorito.  
No estaba seguro y a Sherlock Holmes no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera.

 

"...claro. Ahí estaré," John bajaba de su cuarto y entro por la puerta hacia la cocina, su celular en su mano izquierda pegado a su oreja contestando la llamada.

 

La mirada de Sherlock ya no estaba mas interesada en el vidrio de la puerta de la cocina sino en los movimientos de su compañero de piso. John seguía hablando diciendo que estaría ahí en unas horas mas que tendría su mejor actitud mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar uno de los panecillos en el plato y darle un rápido mordisco para después seguir hablando.

 

"Claro que si. Te veré allá." la sonrisa en su rostro no se fue en ningún momento; tomo la taza de té y la llevo a su boca. El pan tenia apenas una pequeña mordida y pensó que tal vez no le gusto. "...claro, gracias" colgó y enseguida metió su celular a su bolsillo. Movió la silla mas cercana hacia atrás dejando un espacio para poder sentarse y poder disfrutar bien del té de la mañana.  
"Feliz cumpleaños, John."  dijo Sherlock desde su lugar, su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda, su codo derecho reposaba en el respaldo y la uña de su dedo gordo golpeaba apenas ligeramente su labio inferior.  
"Oh, no...no sabia que estabas ahí." dijo John siendo sorprendido. "Toma tu té, va a enfriarse..."  
"No...gracias. Lo tomaré después."  
"Bien." respondió Watson un poco enfadado con el comportamiento de Sherlock. Dio un sorbo largo a su té y otra pequeña mordida al panecillo. "Saldré. No me esperes para cenar." se levanto de la silla y la volvió a dejar en su lugar.

Sherlock no dijo nada y siguió los pasos de John, escucho como bajaba un poco a prisa los escalones.

 

Bien, seria un cumpleaños sin regalo.

 

Tal vez

Tal vez no

 

Después de pensarlo por horas tomó su abrigo y su bufanda, Sherlock Holmes estaba de camino para comprar un pastel para John Watson.  
Las ultimas palabras del Doctor se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sherlock. ¿Que demonios pasaba con él?  
Regreso a casa con un pequeño pastel. La fresa era de gran tamaño y el plástico protector del rededor del pastel comenzaba a caerse.

 

John dijo que no lo esperara para cenar. Aquella frase se repitió en su cerebro la mayor parte del día pero algo estaba mal en esa oración: John jamás bajaba a cenar y ellos nunca habían cenado juntos. Todo estaba mal en aquella oración.

 

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y movió unos frascos dejando limpio una bandeja para poner el pastel ahí, acomodo con cuidado el plástico del rededor y después cerro la puerta. No era necesario que John comiera su pastel justo el día de su cumpleaños así que permanecería allí hasta la mañana siguiente, seguro que John invitaría a la Señora Hudson a probar una rebanada, a Sherlock no le molestaba pero seguro armaría un alboroto y cantaría la típica canción para John y lo abrazaría y estaba cien porciento seguro que ella lo obligaría a darle un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños a John.

 

No, definitivamente tendría que mantener a la Señora Hudson apartada de todo esto. 

 

 

Su reloj marcaba las once cincuenta y ocho de la noche, estaba sentado en el sofá largo con la puerta abierta que dejaba ver inicio de las escaleras, era noche y el libro tonto de ficción que estaba desparramado en el sillón de John le llamo la atención y comenzó a hojearlo y después de unas horas estaba por terminarlo.  
Definitivamente él no pensaba en quedarse despierto hasta tarde pero ese tonto libro en sus manos tenia la culpa.

 

Sherlock estaba a punto de levantarse y dejar las ultimas diez paginas en paz para poder ir a dormir cuando escucho las pisadas en las escaleras de madera.  
Tonto, tonto Sherlock Holmes, tenia que haberse levantado del sofá y apurar sus pasos por el pasillo y después entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta lo mas quedo que pudiera pero con prisa.  
En este caso no fue así, Sherlock Holmes se quedo ahí pensando en como es que sus pies con sus calcetas resbalarían en la madera al tener que caminar tan rápido por el pasillo hacia su habitación y en como es que se las hubiera ingeniado para cerrar la puerta de una forma rápida pero sin hacer mucho ruido...todo aquello le había ocupado los pocos segundos que le toma a John subir las escaleras.

 

"Creí mencionar que no me esperaras despierto." dijo John antes de entrar por la puerta que daba hacia la cocina. Sherlock sin decir nada tomo el libro del sofá y lo lanzo al sillón de Watson.

 

Holmes apuro el paso pasando por debajo del marco de la puerta doble pretendiendo llegar a su habitación sin decir nada.

 

"¿No has comprando un pastel...o si?" Sherlock estaba a mitad de su camino pero no respondió. "Pase con Harriet la mayor parte del día. Esta en el hospital." comentó Watson, Sherlock se detuvo.  
"Feliz cumpleaños."  
"Mi cumpleaños se a acabado, Sherlock."  
"Aun queda un minuto" dijo sin voltear.  
"Harriet esta...esta muy mal." Watson carraspeo y se recargo en la silla en la que esa mañana había apurado su té y el panecillo.  
"Cuanto...lo siento." dijo Holmes. En su mente se debatía en si seguir su camino hasta su cuarto o estar con Watson manteniendo aquella rara conversación.

 

 

Muy en sus adentros deseaba confortar a John, darle un abrazo.

"Se que no te importa, lo se. Pero...se que hay alguien...alguien presionándola..." dijo sorbiendo por la nariz, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y segundos después sintió los brazos de Sherlock rodeándolo en un abrazo.

 


End file.
